Wireless devices may include capabilities to access the Internet using various wireless access technologies. For example, these wireless devices may communicatively couple to a wireless local area network (WLAN) using wireless technologies such as Wi-Fi™. A wireless device using Wi-Fi wireless technologies may couple to the WLAN through an access point. Also, before the wireless device can communicate over the Internet an Internet Protocol (IP) address may be obtained from a Dynamic Host Configuration Protocol (DHCP) server.